batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Worries
Worries is the sixth episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 14, 2016. It is the ninety-seventh episode overall. Synopsis For the last three months, Bruce, Tim, Diana, Stephanie, Barry, Lois, and Jimmy have been searching for Clark on the road. Meanwhile, Damien, Maggie, Ryder, and Allen protect the city from the Joker, Harley, Killer Croc, and Ivy. Plot Three months after the team left to find Clark, Bruce leads Tim, Diana, Stephanie, Barry, Lois, and Jimmy as they search for Clark all over the globe. They discover a vigilante in Hong Kong that is reported to use flight, super speed, and super strength to stop criminals and one-percenters. They arrive in Hong Kong but discover it is only a young adult that was inspired by Superman and gave himself these powers. The team is saddened but get back on the road. In Gotham, Ivy asks Joker why he got her out of prison three months ago just to have her wreak havoc. Joker reveals he wants the villains that were already imprisoned to escape and then get caught so that the public believes that the police force is so good that they caught every villain in Gotham. Ivy asks why no one else has gotten caught yet. Joker tells Ivy that he has to plan for the heroes are town so that the public starts to think that the heroes are not doing anything. If the heroes are out of town and the police catch the villains it will just look like the heroes are doing international business and the police are filling in. Damien, Maggie, Ryder, and Allen play the Game of Life until Carrie wakes up from her nap and Maggie has to feed her. Damien and Allen ask Ryder if he plans on having another kid. Ryder tells them it took them an entire year to have Carrie and he is not up for it again. Allen asks him if that means he isn't having sex with her anymore. Ryder tells them he just means he doesn't want to have a kid, but he's definitely having sex. Bruce leads the team to Paris where they discover another hoax. Finally Lois tries calling Clark's phone to see if he somehow picks up. He does but when he hears Lois' voice he hangs up. But Lois keeps him on the line long enough for Bruce to trace the call. Lois asks him why he left but he says he had no choice before hanging up. Bruce leads the team to the location of the call but all they find there is an abandoned apartment. Lois begins to cry. The heroes return to Gotham. Joker sends Ivy out to attack a garden. As Ivy prepares to be arrested, the police decides to from now on use lethal force and they shoot her through the chest. Ivy dies as the police leave the body to cover up her death. The Joker, Harley, Croc, and James find her body and they bury her under favorite flowers, as they were said to be able to heal a broken heart but Ivy always insisted they could heal much more. Riddler and Two-Face are contacted in prison to tell them Ivy is dead and that the police are now going to kill villains. Joker tells them they need to make a new plan. At the garveyard, Ivy sticks her hand up as she climbs out, the plants having regenerated her cells. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen ' *Nicholas D'Agosto as 'Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White Guest Starring *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely (Special Guest Star) Trivia *This episode achieved 13.09 million U.S. live viewers. *All main cast members appear in this episode. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 86% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 86 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 8.4/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely (Special Guest Star) *This episode is rated TV-14 for S-V.